


Дети как мы

by philip_rausch



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Где-то на границе сказки и воспоминаний, которые сами по себе напоминают вымысел, роман, который она прочитала когда-то давно, а не их жизнь, звучит дверной звонок.





	Дети как мы

**Author's Note:**

> 20) Ребенок: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе растят ребенка. - для victor.
> 
> Кусок большого АУ, которое я никогда не напишу, без суперспособностей и магии, где Пьетро и Ванда - просто дети из цыганской деревни, мечтавшие о красивой жизни (и долгими тернистыми путями к ней пришедшие).

О таких днях можно только мечтать, хотя когда-то давно она мечтала совсем о другом. Со временем ты меняешься, меняются и приоритеты.  
Билли уже клюёт носом, закутавшись в одеяло так, что торчит только голова, Томми же ещё держится, сидит, обхватив руками ноги и устроив на коленях подбородок. Они разные, ещё более разные, чем были когда-то они с Пьетро, даром, что тоже близнецы.  
— Маааам! Ну почитай ещё!  
Томми неуёмный, упрямый, непоседливый. Совсем как Пьетро в детстве.  
— Уже поздно.  
— Ну маааам!  
Томас смотрит умоляюще, и Ванда сдаётся. Улыбается, гладит его по голове и берёт красивое издание с яркими иллюстрациями. В детстве она обожала такие книжки, только читать им с Пьетро приходилось друг другу. Да и времени для этого было немного. Быть может, именно поэтому она теперь так любит любой свободный день проводить с мальчиками и, если повезёт, с Пьетро.  
Где-то на границе сказки и воспоминаний, которые сами по себе напоминают вымысел, роман, который она прочитала когда-то давно, а не их жизнь, звучит дверной звонок.  
Она сразу чувствует, кто это. Просто знает, как всегда. А мальчишки смотрят на дверь любопытно.  
— Лежите.  
— Ну маааааам! — уже в два голоса, и ещё более негодующе, но Ванда давно научилась игнорировать их жалобный тон.  
— Нет, дорогие мои, спать.  
И под возмущёнными взглядами — в коридор, к двери, на ходу поправляя домашнее платье и распущенные волосы и немного злясь, что даже не позвонил заранее, чтобы дать время привести себя в порядок и разогреть оставшийся ужин.  
Пьетро стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене, улыбается. Кажется, немножко пьяный. Дожидается, пока откроется дверь, поправляет растрёпанные волосы.  
— Мог бы предупредить.  
Он улыбается, обнимает одной рукой, второй удерживая несколько объёмных пакетов. Целует в щёку.  
— Извини, милая, не подумал.  
Знает, что его всегда ждут.  
— Иди на кухню, я сейчас разогрею еду.  
От него пахнет сигаретами и дорогим парфюмом и чем-то невозможно родным, что, кажется, замечает только Ванда, потому что помнит те долгие вечера в Румынии, когда они сидели в поле, обнявшись и мечтая. О чём-то подобном, кажется.  
Топот в коридоре свидетельствует о том, что мальчики уже узнали голос Пьетро, и теперь уложить их получится нескоро. Они слишком любят дядю, а Пьетро слишком обожает их, чтобы позволить бескопромиссно загнать спать.  
Каждый сразу получает крепкие объятия и огромный пакет. Не то, чтобы в подарках была необходимость, но это всё тоже из их прошлого, когда все подарки приходилось выигрывать в карты у местных пьянчуг. Слишком хорошо всё засело в памяти, хотя и прошло много лет, и теперь они могут позволить себе практически что угодно.  
Сон уже забыт, еда — тоже. Все трое сидят на полу прямо в коридоре и достают из коробок радиоуправляемые вертолёты. И сложно сказать, кто воодушевлён больше — Билли с Томми или же Пьетро, который сам сейчас выглядит как ребёнок, хоть и в идеальном светлосером костюме от очередного модного дизайнера и с портфелем для бумаг, стоящим столько, сколько в их родной деревне все жители тратили на еду за год.  
— Не разбейте тут ничего! — смеётся Ванда, когда Пьетро на правах старшего — и самого заинтересованного — первым поднимает вертолёт в воздух.  
И уже из кухни слышит, как что-то с грохотом падает под дружный смех троих мальчишек. И сил сердиться на них нет, потому что от того, как они, забыв про сон, громко обсуждают технические характеристики игрушек, одновременно делясь новостями, вызывает улыбку. Пьетро заменяет им отца, которого у них, по сути, никогда не было. И может быть, он и есть лучший отец, которого они могут иметь, любящий и готовый поддержать их в их маленьких детских бедах и играющий в “хорошего копа”, когда Ванда включает режим строгой матери.  
И всё же приходится отправить их спать — не без помощи Пьетро, обладающего поистине гипнотическим влиянием на близнецов. Они ещё минут двадцать не выпускают его из спальни, задавая вопросы и уговаривая забрать завтра вечером из школы и пойти в парк. И Пьетро кивает: "Я постараюсь", хотя почти наверняка опять просидит до поздней ночи в офие Эрика или будет ездить по каким-то его мутным делам, в которые Ванда зареклась лезть во имя их общего спокойствия.  
— Тебе своих пора заводить, — усмехается Ванда, глядя, как Пьетро быстро поглощает остатки запеканки. Он всё ещё улыбается и выглядит совсем своим, тем, кого она знала до всего.  
— Успеется. Пока мне хватает твоих.  
Пьетро всё ещё не любит говорить о серьёзном. Отшучивается, отмахивается. И всё-таки выглядит задумчивым.  
Может быть нужно поговорить с Эриком. Может, тот надавит на него, расскажет что-нибудь про статус, про имидж... Хотя, думается, это всё равно не даст толку. Пьетро слишком любит свою свободу. И считает себя ответственным за неё.  
Убирая посуду, Ванда поглядывает на него, притихшего, усталого. Хоть и изображает всю эту активность и оживление, но как обычно взваливает на себя слишком много, чтобы это прошло бесследно. Все эти сомнительной законности дела требуют не только его врождённой изворотливости но и крепких нервов.  
Обнимая его, сидящего чуть сгорбившись, за плечи, Ванда выдыхает в ухо:  
— Спасибо.  
Ни за что. И за всё. За то, что пришёл, что возится с Билли и Томми, что остаётся с ней после всего, что произошло, что остаётся таким, каким был всегда. За последнее она особенно благодарна. Её непоседливый и наглый брат нужен ей намного больше, чем элегантный бизнесмен в дорогом костюме.  
Он не отвечает. Только потом, много секунд спустя, произносит тихо:  
— Иди спать. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
В его голосе улыбка. И хотя ему самому стоит лечь и поспать, Ванда не перечит. Он сам знает, что ему нужно.  
Разомкнув объятия, Ванда целует его в макушку и уходит в свою комнату, зная, что он разбудит её в семь-тридцать, прежде чем уйти, оставив для неё чашку крепкого греческого кофе, а для мальчишек — горячие блинчики, какие иногда готовил им с отцом в детстве в праздничные дни.


End file.
